


How to catch an Oz

by Kawaii_moon_bunny



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_moon_bunny/pseuds/Kawaii_moon_bunny
Summary: Alice and Sharon are listening to YouTube, when Sharon puts on a certain song,Alice gets a crazy idea that she wants Oz too! So through trails of Humor will her singing help her catch an Oz? (Changed to M for certain songs)
Relationships: Alice/Oz Vessalius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Alice was on the computer with Sharon as usual as she showed Alice pop music like Lady gaga, Prince, and MJ.

Sharon smile was radiant as always but Alice seemed bored with the music that played.

Isn't there any better music than this? Yawned Alice, rubbing her eyes as she reached for her the computer mouse. Sharon, pouted as she smacked Alice hand away from the mouse.

Now, now. Let me see if I can find a song that even you might like. Replied Sharon as she typed in something in YouTube. Alice waited impatiently ready to start something till she she saw the title

Girlfriend lyrics - Avril Lavigne

As the song played Alice listened instantly and sat down not once moving. Sharon who saw this was very surprised and turned it up as she sighed she got shushed.

Huh?

Shut up! I'm listening to my song to my manservant~!

Alice I don't think that's how it go-

Shhhhh! Shushed Alice as she jammed along to the song not understanding Oz's feelings. Sharon sighed again softer as she got up and left and let Alice listen to her laptop for awhile. She'll just torture Break with Silver or have tea with Izzy and Gil.

(Next Morning!)

What Sharon didn't know, was that Oz was in for a big surprise~! So Alice waited for Oz to come by and...

Then she surprised him!

Oh morning Ali-

Hey hey, you you! I know that you like me!

No way! No way! You know its not a a secret!

Hey, hey, you you! I want to be your girlfriend!

You're so fine!

I want you mine!

You're so delicious!

Sang Alice outloud, blushing red as Oz looked at her in shock.

Did Break put you up to this, Alice-chan? Asked Oz, looking at her in worry. Alice pouted and shook her head vigorously, but Oz wasn't convinced.

I wouldn't do anything that bastard clown would say even if it was a joke for meat! Exclaimed Alice.

Well,whatever it is, you aren't acting like yourself. Also its breakfast time anyway,Alice-chan. Let's go, eat! Replied Oz as he grabbed Alice's hand and led her to the kitchen table.

That plan failed. Why won't my manservant show me the affection I show him?! Hmmm... I know! I'll sing him a new song then he'll get it! Alice thought cheering in her head not realizing she was mumbling.

What's with Alice? Oh well~! She'll tell me, when she's ready. Thought Oz as he bit into his blueberry pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was searching YouTube for different songs, that would relate to her and Oz's relationship. But as she sighed in frustration, she shook her head, and continued to look up songs.

Ready to call it a night, till a song title in the suggestions appeared. Alice curiosity got the better of her, lowered the volume so she could only hear it and clicked on the lyric video.

As Alice listened to the song, her grin grew wider and mouthed the words, trying to memorize them so she could sing them to Oz.

The next morning Oz was chatting with Gilbert and Break, as Alice tried to calm down, she jumped in front in front of them, and pointed to Oz.

Listen here, Manservant! I have a song for you! So listen good! Declared Alice, as she stood proudly and waited for Oz to speak.

W-well actually Alice-chan, I- before Oz could finish Alice kicked him.

Shut!It! Listen to my song,then do your commentary, manservant! Shouted Alice as she opened her mouth her mouth to sing. Gilbert and Break were shocked that she quite good, but for other reasons as well...

You-you-you are, you are my slave

My little fucking disaster

I-I-I am, I am your god

Call me, call me, call me your master

Tonight

We're a living dead

lure you to my bed the happy ending is

Your flesh

Under my nails

No more fears and no more tears

You are

Murder doll

and this is love at first bite bind you in a rope tight-

Before Alice could sing more of the inappropriate song, Gilbert started to try to shoot Alice with gun,which she dodged quickly.

Damnit seaweedhead! I wasn't finished! How dare you interrupt me?! Shouted Alice, ready to start a war with Gil.

Because you stupid rabbit! Do you even know what that song is freaking about?! Argued Gil, getting Alice's face.

Break was holding back laughter at how Alice misinterpreted the song and decided to stay out of the gun fire.

Where the hell did you even find that song, anyway?! Bickered Gil, growling at Alice as he realized Oz was very quiet.

I found it on YouTube in the suggestion part of it. I thought it was catchy and worked well with my relationship with my manservant~! Replied Alice, flipping her black locks from her shoulder to show, she didn't care for Gil's opinion.

He's not your manservant! He's my master! And your not allowed on YouTube! Shouted Gil angrily.

What! Who put you in charge of me! Shouted Alice, not liking the situation as she thoughts of way to murder Gil in his sleep.

When you became Oz's "chain"! growled Gil, thinking of ways to skin alive a stupid rabbit.

I hate you!

Stop copying me!

Damnit!

Ugh! Gave up both Alice and Gil as they both stormed off to their respectable rooms.

Ne, Oz-kun~! When will you stop teasing poor Alice-kun and tell her you like her~? Teased Break, putting his sleeve to his mouth.

Ah, when she stops thinking that singing songs are going to get my attention. It was cute the first time, but the second one, was very...well laughed Oz nervously as he sighed and saw that Break already left.

Oh well, I better go see, if Izzy and Gil need help picking baby names~! Said Oz to himself as he went on his merrily way.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice rolled onto her side, running a hand through her dark brown hair, as she thought of way to make Oz hers. Sighing in frustration, Alice wanted to just ask Sharon, but she would make a huge deal about it. Getting ready to head out to the living room, Alice noticed a cd, listing a song, that could help her after all. 

(Dinner Time) 

Oz was confused, well more confused than usual. Alice hasn't come out of her room, since this morning and it worried him to no end. Sharon seemed to notice the lack of Alice's boisterous attitude. Gil seemed to be fine without Alice's rowdy behavior riling him up. Ignoring Break's teasing, Oz tiptoed to Alice's room. 

Alice..? Are you in there? Murmured Oz, pushing her dark oak door slightly forward, so he could poke his head in. When he heard nothing but soft snores from Alice's massive queen size bed, he slowly walked over to see if she was truly sleeping. 

Wha-?! 

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt, flipped onto his back while amethyst colored eyes looked down at him like prey. 

A-alice? Whimpered Oz, squirming under her gaze. 

Alice, leant down, nuzzling the side of his face, till he felt her hand, slowly glide under his shirt, to brush against his stomach. 

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Whispered Alice in Oz's ear lovingly, moving her hand, that was under his shirt, brushing against his pale skin, that seemed to be highlighted in the dark room, filled with a scented candle. 

A-alice? What are you- Oz was cut off, as Alice pressed her lips on his, letting her other hand rake down his throat to cause a slight pressure. Realizing his hands weren't being held down, he tried to brush her thigh, but her knee was pressed against his pant leg, like she was warning him not to move. 

Alice pulled away, looking at Oz, in slight hope he would understand. Sighing, Alice was about to kick him out of her room, till a soft smile was pointed at her. 

Oz reached for her hand, kissing each fingertip, in a comforting manner as he could. 

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Alice grew heated when Oz sang part of the song, she was using. When he stopped he kissed her nose, laughing at her now confused expression. 

What's so funny? Pouted Alice, trying to resist the urge to hit Oz. 

You are. I knew you were trying to confess to me, it was cute at first. But the second song was a bit- Oz was cut off with a kick to the face.

IF YOU KNEW, WHY IN GODDAMN HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, YOU USELESS MANSERVANT!!! Shouted Alice, fuming even more as she tched at Oz again. 

Aww, don't be so shy now~ You were being cute, and I wanted to see how far you were going to go. Teased Oz, as he moved swiftly to avoid another kick. 

I KILL YOU!! Shouted Alice, cracking her knuckles as she sneered at Oz. 

Love you~ Replied Oz, kissing Alice's cheek, before running away to hide from her. 

While Oz learned not to hang out with Break so much, Alice chased him with profanity and threats, and everything seemed to be well again.


End file.
